Conventional adhesives, such as 2 part epoxy adhesives, can be heat cured or allowed to cure at room temperature. However, both these methods take time and the application of heat requires the entire component to be placed in an oven. UV curable substances have the advantage that full cure can be achieved in a rapid manner and without the need for additional heating processes. However, a problem with using a substance of this type is that it is not possible to expose the substance to UV radiation when it is located in a bond interface between components made from opaque material.